


I'm Your Biggest Fan, I'll Follow You Until You Love Me

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is obsessed with Phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Biggest Fan, I'll Follow You Until You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea while listening to Paparazzi by Lady Gaga. I wrote this while half asleep so I'm sorry if it's bad and I'm sorry if the first chapter is short. Let me know what you think

Dan Howell was completely head over heels infatuated and obsessed over Phil Lester. Ever since he saw one of his videos, he couldn't stop thinking about him. There would be times that he would refresh Youtube every five minutes to see if Phil uploaded a new video. He was such a fangirl that he actually screen capped a few of his videos and printed them out to hang on his wall. Sometimes, he would use those pictures for pleasure when he was in the mood. Hell, he even wanked off to the Toxic video because it turned him on so much. You can say that Dan worshiped Phil. He was so obsessed that he started a bad habit: stalking.

It started one day when was at Starbucks. He was sitting at his usual spot, sipping on his vanilla latte which he always orders. He was in the middle of sipping his drink and, at that moment, Phil walks in. Dan's eyes went wide as he started choking on his drink.After his coughing fit, he just sat there, staring. He couldn't believe that the man he idolizes, obsessed with, is a few feet away from him, and yet he can't bring himself to go up to him and say hi or get a picture with him. He sat there just, admiring him from afar at what he thought was perfection. He loved his perfect pale skin, his icy blue eyes, and, as his eyes wander down lower, he can't help but admire his ass and he can't help but think of the dirty things he would do to him. But, just like that, his dreams were crushed to actually talk to him as Phil walked out. Dan had missed his opportunity to meet his idol but he didn't have the balls to get up and actually talk to him. He just sighed.

Ever since that day, he would go to Starbucks everyday just to see if he can get lucky and see Phil again. Some days he didn't show up so Dan went home early. Of course, he wouldn't go up and talk to him. Instead, he would just at his usual spot and, if he did walk in, he would take out his camera and take a few pictures until Phil left. Dan thought he wasn't really doing anything wrong. It's not like he was really stalking him.

One day, he decided that he needed more pics of Phil besides him in Starbucks. So like any other day, he would order his usual drink and sit in his usual spot and just wait. Not even five minutes passed and Phil comes walking in. Dan would pull out his camera and take a couple photos, just, not too many as he wanted to take a lot more later. Just when Phil walked out, Dan got out of his seat and walked out as well and started trailing behind Phil. 

He decided to cross the street so he doesn't really follow him so he wouldn't seem too suspicious. As he was walking, he took out his camera and starting snapping away, without even looking where he was walking. He bumped into someone which made him drop his camera. The person who he bumped into just gave him a dirty look. "Sorry" Dan mumbled. He bent over to pick up his camera and he was surprised it didn't break, just got scratched up a little. He was about to continue taking pictures when he lost sight of Phil. He looks around to see if he can spot him but he had no luck, with a sigh, Dan turned around and walked back him, somewhat satisfied with the pictures he got.


End file.
